


Got Your Back, Kid

by jacquelee



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: "When did a freedom fighter ever go quietly?"Sara raised an eyebrow and smirked, the irony of this not escaping her at all. Well, now it was settled, no matter who this boy was, she was willing to help him for that sentence alone.Sitting in a bar in the middle of nowhere to try and cope with her recent loss, Sara notices some commotion and gladly joins the ensuing fight.Spoilers for Arrow season 6 episode 23.





	Got Your Back, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [intoabar](https://intoabar.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt "Sara Lance goes into a bar and meets... Jet (Avatar the Last Airbender)!"

Sara was sitting in this bar in the middle of nowhere, already on her third glass of scotch, berating herself. She knew as the Captain, she had a responsibility and she needed to stop isolating herself, she needed to stop being afraid of asking people for help.

It wasn't even like she didn't want to, she had been through enough to realize that bottling up her feelings and trying to deal with everything on her own as she had tried after Martin's death and after her experience with the death totem and even to an extent after Rip's death just didn't work. 

Looking into the still full glass of scotch in her hand she sighed. The only reason she had ended up here was because she had been so eager to throw herself into their work that she had concluded the task she had given herself far earlier than the others theirs. And she had learned from the last two anachronisms they had tackled since she had come back from the funeral that it was a bad idea to butt into the others' tasks. 

Especially Ray and Zari reacted badly to what they perceived as the Captain's supervision and her being unhappy with their performances. So she had stopped trying to do everybody's job instead of just her own and because she didn't want to go back to the Waverider on her own – it just seemed far too empty with all the Legends out doing things and Ava in the Bureau – she was waiting in this bar for Mick and Zari to finish up what they had come here for to go back with them. 

But she was beginning to regret that choice of meeting place now. It reminded her far too much of her father. Of what she knew his life had been like after she had disappeared on the Gambit. And that thought inevitably led to thinking about his death, about him lying in that hospital bed, his still form looking like he was just sleeping. Peaceful. But he was not. He was gone. And she was sitting here falling into his old habits.

Just as Laurel had. And Rip. All of them gone now. And with that thought she shook her head. She needed to stop this. This was not her path. Not like this.

She used alcohol to clear her head, to think outside the box, to connect to her team. Not to dig herself into a lonely hole there was no climbing out of. Not like… Again, she shook her head. She wouldn't do this. No matter how awful she felt and how lonely, she knew she had people not only relying on her but whom she also could rely on. She had friends. A family. 

And they would always be there for her, she knew that. Yes, another member of her family was gone, and yes, her dad had been the most important to her after Laurel, but that didn't mean that she was alone, that she needed to go to that dark place she had seen so many people in her life fall into. It didn't mean she had no one left to talk to, to be with. Far from it, actually.

With that thought she pushed the still full glass away, resolved to actually ask for help, ask for company, instead of shutting everyone out and trying to cope with everything on her own. She would go back to the Waverider and call Ava, ask her to end her shift at the Bureau early and come over. And hell, if she couldn't, there was always Gideon. 

And if she couldn't keep up with this new found resolve to actually ask for help, seeing that it did feel a little flimsy still, the scotch tasted the same whether she was in her office or in some bar. 

Looking for some of the fabricated era appropriate money in her pocket, wanting to pay before she contacted Mick and Zari to tell them she would return to the Waverider, she noticed a commotion by the door. Being relatively sure that the several large men in uniforms of the local guard force were not here for her but still not being able to stop her body from going into an alert stance immediately, she threw some money on the bar and closed her hands around the retracted batons in her pockets. 

If this was something she herself or Mick and Zari had caused inadvertently, she would be happy to fight her way out of here. Hell, maybe that was exactly what she needed in the first place, a good old fashioned bar fight. Not that it had been that long since she had had one, but then again, this was her, fighting was something that always helped her cope. Or at least it helped her focus her thoughts.

Already in fighting stance, the batons ready to be taken out, she realized that the men had indeed not come for her but for someone who was now standing in front of them, clearly as ready as herself to fight even if he was outmatched and outnumbered. One of the guards addressed him.

"You are wanted for crimes against the Fire Nation." 

"Then go on, try and arrest me." 

It was a low drawl, in a voice that seemed neutral, even on the brink of bored. Sara looked over at him and noticed that he was shorter than herself. This was not a man, it was a boy. Which made him even braver, standing up to men much taller and quite likely more experienced than him. Or maybe it just made him more willing to die for whatever it was he was fighting for.

Whichever it was, he was clearly not about to back down as he now took two hook swords from his back and adopted a fighting stance she noted was very similar to her own. But as could be expected, instead of being afraid of him, the guards just laughed. 

"Come on, boy, you are far outnumbered. Come quietly, and we will be lenient." 

The boy scoffed. 

"When did a freedom fighter ever go quietly?" 

Sara raised an eyebrow and smirked, the irony of this not escaping her at all. Well, now it was settled, no matter who this boy was, she was willing to help him for that sentence alone. 

So she stepped right next to him, deliberately drawing the guards' attention, and took out and extended her batons in one smooth move, adopting a fighting stance matching that of the boy next to her, who was now looking at her questioningly. But instead of talking to him, she addressed the leader of the guards, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Wanna fight? Let's see how you fair against someone a bit more evenly matched." 

The guards laughed again, scoffing at her. 

"So the little boy gets help from a little girl? Oh, how scared I am now!"

Smirking again, Sara charged. Throwing the first guard over her shoulder and landing a high kick directly in the face of the second one, she realized that she had been right. As the tension left her body, she could feel the clarity and resolve she had only been half sure of a moment ago solidify. Yes, this clearly was exactly what she needed to clear her head. 

The fight was short, the guards outmatched by a League trained assassin and whatever the boy was. He held his own, Sara had to give him that much.

When all the guards were lying around them groaning or passed out, Sara turned to the boy, noticing that while he had worked up a bit of a sweat, he never lost the long piece of grass that was still dangling out of the corner of his mouth. She grinned at him.

"Good work, kid." 

He scowled at her. 

"I'm not a kid." 

That just made her laugh. 

"Of course you're not. You got a place to go?" 

He seemed surprised that she cared.

"Yeah. Gotta meet back up with my friends." 

As if on clue, Mick and Zari entered the bar, looking at the bodies lying on the floor suspiciously, both clearly ready to fight until Sara looked at them and signaled to stand down. They did so, both looking amused. 

"So, boss, couldn't wait with the fun till we got back?" 

Grinning again, she turned back to the boy, who clearly was ready to leave.

"Hey, take care. I'm not always gonna be here to have your back." 

He just scoffed again and disappeared. All three of them looked after him and Mick scoffed too.

"Charming. I like him." 

Sara laughed. Actually, genuinely laughed.

"Come on, let's go back home."

Home. To her family. To actually talk to them and finally allow herself to grieve.

Funny how a meeting with a strange boy and a bar fight had been exactly what had been necessary for her to finally keep the resolve to act on her needs.


End file.
